


the Sea and the Inevitable

by Little Giant (Destini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, HoshiHinaWeek 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant
Summary: Day 4 #HoshiHinaWeek: [After a Fight/The Greatest Showman AU]Hinata inhales and remembers what it’s like to win against Hoshiumi and the swelling pride that always comes out in laughter. But he doesn’t know what it means to win like this, what it would take to even do so.Maybe he wants to lose, just this once, to see what Hoshiumi will do.Alternate title: Challenge MeAlternate summary: Hoshiumi and Hinata fight over a cake but it was never about the cake and it was always about the way Hoshiumi only ever wanted Hinata to obsess over him the way he obsesses over Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	the Sea and the Inevitable

Hinata buckles first, crashing on the couch, heart still trying to catch up to where he’s being shoved around.

“I win.”

Hoshiumi says it haughtily, grinning even though his hands are shaking, even though he’s barely holding it all together. His fingers flex on his bare shoulders; they’re sweating, muscular hands that feel like cast iron skillets, rough and hot. Hinata’s tank top sticks to his chest and more than anything he wants to peel it off, embrace Hoshiumi in all his sweaty glory until the other concedes and demands he stop.

Or continue.

They’d been so angry at each other an hour ago. They ruined pillows on each other’s heads until they were tumbling and laughing in a wrestling match. Whatever this was between them, disguised as merely being roommates (despite the inconvenience for both of them, despite their living situations being comfortable before the move, despite them being on different V. League teams, despite them going on dates with different people, despite _everything_ ) was all somehow teetering on this moment. He walks a plank and hesitates, looking into the abyss.

Hinata inhales and remembers what it’s like to win against Hoshiumi and the swelling pride that always comes out in laughter. But he doesn’t know what it means to win like this, what it would take to even do so.

Maybe he wants to lose, just this once, to see what Hoshiumi will do.

“Then maybe a-another round?” he says anyway, because his pride will never let him accept defeat so easily.

“Starting now!”

Hoshiumi, the little cheater, straddles him on the couch in one fluid motion. His knees sink into the cushions as he sits on Hinata’s legs with his full weight. Pinning isn’t enough, of course, because Hoshiumi’s hands entwine with his and his thighs tighten in a full-out attack. Hinata huffs as he pushes his hands back—as much as he can, anyway. His biceps flex as he heaves, matching Hoshiumi’s grin and grinning wider when he starts winning the exchange.

Hoshiumi grunts when he overpowers him, and there’s a second of frustration that crosses his face. Hinata chases it, ignores Hoshiumi’s constriction around his calves for leverage and how good it feels to have all of him surrounding his senses, alone in their apartment. Hinata desperately tries to match his intensity and hold his gaze without throwing up his frantic heartbeat, without drowning in him.

“Damn you—” Hoshiumi pants, their standstill making his arms shake again.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Hinata laughs, it dying in a dry choke.

Water. He needs water.

Hoshiumi uses his chest next, pushing into Hinata and it _works_. His back hits the couch and Hoshiumi leans over him now. Sweat eases down to his chin, his lips curled back in a snarl, and his eyes hold all of Hinata’s deepest seeded hopes and desires.

“Shit.”

Hoshiumi wins—Hinata doesn’t let him, he’s just failed in the handsome face of the inevitable.

“T-two in a row for me.”

“Damn you…”

Hinata hates losing, and he hates that he’s enjoying being under Hoshiumi like this.

“Okay, I need a break. I’ll get us water,” Hoshiumi offers.

“Wait.”

Hinata grabs both wrists, wants to look away from him but can’t. He licks his lips, feels himself trembling and the bizarre way his face is heating. Hoshiumi has always been handsome, cute, intense, kind—they’re all attributes Hinata has noticed and valued platonically. But _God_. Hoshiumi is a little hot too, a little sexy when he straddles Hinata all sweaty into the couch that smells like him—all sea breeze and powdered red cinnamon deodorant.

“What is it?”

“Don’t move… yet.”

“Huh? Why?” Hoshiumi squints, looking him over suspiciously.

Hinata doesn’t say why and doesn’t move because then Hoshiumi will quickly find out why. Which he absolutely cannot. He’ll find his semi when it brushes against his thighs, might even feel it twitch if he dares give it any accidental friction.

But Hoshiumi, the oblivious man he is, starts giving it friction anyway when he struggles to get out of Hinata’s grasp.

“Hoshiumi-san… Wait, please,” Hinata whimpers, voice hoarse, wanting to plead but knowing Hoshiumi would count it as another win.

“Tell me why,” he laughs, relaxing. “Or this will be my third win in a row when I escape you.”

Hinata groans and Hoshiumi leans in closer, inspecting him and making his semi stretch into full-on hardness. Dammit.

“Did I hurt you with my insane upper body strength?” he asks, completely serious.

Hinata laughs. “Shut up.”

But he keeps moving, keeps adjusting himself over him, and Hinata finds he can’t fucking breathe and he’s not sure he’s been in a more embarrassing situation in his life. “Hey—Hinata, what’s wrong?”

“Hoshiumi-san, please, don’t—”

But he does. He’s letting Hinata keep his wrists, but he’s removing his thighs and it feels damn good to the point that Hinata’s lips tremble and he tugs Hoshiumi over him, throwing his arms around his back.

“What? You wanted a _hug_?”

“Sure.”

“You’re acting really weird.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Did I actually hurt you?”

Maybe it’s easier to let Hoshiumi make assumptions. Hinata tightens his grip around him and Hoshiumi exhales, fanning breath against his neck which is not making it any easier.

“I can’t hug you back like this.”

“That’s okay.”

It’s not okay to Hoshiumi, who ignores or forgets all of Hinata’s requests and snaps his hands away.

“Hoshi—”

“Relax, not going anywhere,” he laughs. He pulls up, and it’s too late to hide. All Hinata can do is watch Hoshiumi’s smiling face go lopsided when it all the _despites_ of their lives come crashing down.

“You’re, uh—Hinata—”

“I told you not to move!” he slaps his hands to his hot face and hopes Hoshiumi is oblivious enough to pity him instead of being disgusted or maybe in another world Hoshiumi is not-that-oblivious and likes men and likes Hinata and doesn’t mind his hard-on and wants to _touch_ his hard-on and Hinata can touch his back and—

“Three wins.”

Hinata feels like he’s always crashing around Hoshiumi. His hands slip away and he stares up at him in shock. “W-what? But that’s not—”

“Nuh uh. This is definitely a win. I’m so big and strong that your body couldn’t help but react to me!”

Holy shit. Hinata wants to laugh, but only after crying. “Fine,” he stutters, still confused, still shocked.

Hoshiumi plops down next to him and crosses his legs. He grins at him and Hinata, after his hard-on finally sees reason, crosses his legs too.

“Bet I can win round four,” he says, as if he was waiting for Hinata to calm down the entire time.

“H-huh? What happened to the water?”

“After,” he says dismissively. Hoshiumi leans in and grabs Hinata’s wrists the same way he did before.

“What?”

“Bet I can do it again.”

Hinata doesn’t know what ‘it’ is until he’s already losing; Hoshiumi’s mouth against his, demanding yet slow.

Oh, shit.

Hinata isn’t kissing back because he hasn’t thought to do it. Hoshiumi tastes fantastic, the push and pull much better than he ever thought him capable of, his lips soft and mouth all-consuming, swallowing out moans Hinata never meant to have in the first place.

And then he pulls away.

“Okay… a draw, it doesn’t count,” he murmurs. Hinata’s sight lingers on his lips, and then his red cheeks, and then those gorgeous eyes that aren’t looking at him. He follows their gaze down and inhales sharply.

They’re both hard. A draw.

“Jeez,” he half-laughs, half-wheezes.

“I just need a moment,” Hoshiumi mutters.

“No.”

Hinata wraps his arms around his neck and throws his full weight at him. It’s a bit of revenge, a lot more selfishness.

“Hinata-san!”

He loves the way he says his name in surprise, how his voice warbles with flushed cheeks. Hinata’s hands run over his face and find a home in his hair, tugging his head back to make room for his mouth on his neck.

“Mmph!”

Hoshiumi squeaks, gasps, grasps and grips Hinata’s arms. Hinata relishes in it and licks at the delicate skin without caring how salty he is. Hoshiumi squirms under him but doesn’t use his full strength to even attempt escape.

Hinata pulls back with a pop of skin and locks gazes with the object of his most fervent desire. “Do you want this?”

Hoshiumi squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep breath. “I—I want to win, so…”

“Yeah?” Hinata smiles, gently scratching his scalp. “Hoshiumi-san…”

“Yes?” he gasps, opening his eyes again.

“Tell me.” Hinata bucks once, experimentally, rubbing his clothed crotch against the other. Hoshiumi grunts. “Tell me you want this challenge.”

“I… do…” he whispers.

“Okay. Then I won’t go easy on you.”

Hinata bucks again, starts grinding against Hoshiumi and watching his face twist as he attempts not to show how good the friction feels against his hard-on. Hinata doesn’t bother hiding his own arousal, he’s not as shy. He leans over to nip at Hoshiumi’s neck again, leaving hickeys across searing skin and groaning when Hoshiumi shivers and gasps under him.

“I want you all to myself. You’re so hot, Hoshiumi-san.” He says it suddenly, surprising himself with the admission.

Hoshiumi’s face twists in a scowl and his hands shove into his chest. They don’t push him away, but he’s not being allowed in. Hinata’s heart lurches.

“You… I remember now.”

“Remember what?”

Those hands twist into Hinata’s shirt as Hoshiumi speaks through gritted teeth. “You used all the eggs on that stupid cake.”

Hinata blinks, but remembers too, confusion and long cooled outrage slowly building. “They were _my_ eggs in the first place!”

“And that was the whole problem! You think everything you buy is yours!”

“Is that not how it works?” he scoffs, sitting up straighter as Hoshiumi does, glaring at him in the face.

“Not when we’re supposed to be sharing!”

“You _hate_ sharing!”

They can’t go a day without Hoshiumi’s complaining about something and he doesn’t know why he’s bringing this up now when they were finally, _finally_ …!

Hoshiumi groans, eyebrows still furrowed even though his hands are sliding up Hinata’s shoulders and settling lightly on them.

“That’s not true… I-I like sharing with you.” He licks his lips and quickly adds, “But only you.”

His gut stirs as he peers back in sea foam eyes that are even more clear and earnest than they usually are. Hinata has always floated so effortlessly in Hoshiumi’s presence, knowing how deep they go, basking in an ocean despite the danger. But now he bristles, knows he’s tipping over. He thinks of fear, of pain, of winning, and all the despites that keep him from ever saying those words that would _permanently_ crash this delicate something between them and drag him to depths he couldn’t hope to escape.

He wants to ask him what he means, but he knows already. The eggs. The cake. Deep waters.

“The cake I made for Bokuto-san? Y-you didn’t like that I made it for him?”

“Maybe you think it’s selfish,” Hoshiumi says without answering, “But I get sad when you use our stuff for other people all the time. I agreed to be your roommate because I thought it would just be us. But it’s not.”

Hinata sighs. “It _is_ selfish. But this is all news to me.” He’s not so important that Hoshiumi should even be bothered about things like this. “I’m not so important that I—”

“But you are!” Hoshiumi fumbles, fingers tightening on his shoulders like a vice, voice like a siren. “You are. Really important to me.”

This is what he was afraid of—the moment he crashes beyond repair in Hoshiumi’s presence. It comes violently, and he feels it the entire way down, lips returning the half-confession in hurried, bruising kisses that force Hoshiumi back into the couch. His breath sticks in his throat as Hoshiumi’s hands on his shoulders shove him closer before wrapping around his torso. It’s not a competition, but it _is_ a challenge.

Hinata gasps when a hot tongue licks and sucks at his own. Burning, it teases at the top, then the underside, and when he separates to try to breathe, Hoshiumi shoves the back of his head back into him. Hoshiumi lets out the tiniest whine that makes blood rush straight into his pants and Hinata jerks over top of him. Hinata tries not to tremble like a desperate virgin even though Hoshiumi is making him feel like one, biting and sucking on his mouth before his tongue is back in his throat. His head goes light attempting to keep up.

And just as he forced his mouth on his, Hoshiumi forces him off. “Hinata.”

“Huh?” he says, although he meant to say “Yes?”

“Let me on top. I can’t.”

Hinata scoffs, then laughs. “What the hell? No. No way.”

Honestly, he should have expected it. Hoshiumi wasn’t asking, given how he growls and bites at Hinata’s ear, which is a pretty great distraction for when he flips them around and the back of Hinata’s head hits the couch.

“Hey!” he weakly protests.

Hoshiumi’s still sweaty, the difference between his shirt clinging to his abs or the definition of his abs clinging to his shirt unclear. Hinata reaches to reset their wrestling match, gripping at damp fabric and the warm skin underneath it, and loses half his motivation instantly.

“You’re so _hot_ , Hoshiumi-san,” he complains.

“Sorry,” Hoshimi smirks back. He lifts the shirt over his arms and tosses it to the floor. Hinata thinks this might be a military-grade disarming tactic because wrestling him to be back on top is no longer a priority, not as much as touching those tight abs that are going to plague him with wet dreams for the rest of his life.

“Fuck,” he chokes.

Hoshiumi grins. “Mhmm.”

He goes right back to sucking face, hands unashamedly sliding up Hinata’s own slick abs under his shirt, thighs once again flexing over his as he grinds against him. He’s going to die. He’s going to die like this. His heart can’t take it. The object of his desires is going to make him have a ruined orgasm in his pants.

It's the need to keep his dignity that makes Hinata try to think of anything else. Anyone else, _please_ , God.

Who’s the opposite of Hoshiumi? Ushijima? Wait, shit, Ushijima’s pretty hot too if he thinks about it. He’s huge and imposing, would probably top him and ruin him forever. Wait! No! Please don’t cum to Ushijima on his first time with his crush. _What the hell?_

“Hinata? Hinata, are you okay?” Hoshiumi murmurs, pulling away.

“No. Ah, yes!” he says with the most unbelievable and embarrassing squeak he’s ever heard. Hoshiumi, because he’s not a moron, stops grinding into him and waits for an actual answer.

“What were you thinking? What’s wrong? Did you change your mind?”

“No!” he screams. “No. Never. I was just, uh…”

The confidence he had before crumbles under Hoshiumi’s direct scrutiny. “You weren’t thinking about me,” he says flatly.

Hinata winces.

“It’s not like that. I was just…” Hoshiumi is already pulling away and Hinata panics, grabbing onto him. “Wait! Wait, okay. I’ll tell you. You’re right. I wasn’t. On purpose. I-I was scared I’d cum early, so I was trying to last. I’m sorry.”

Hoshiumi blinks down at him for a few moments of confusion before he’s laughing at him. Hinata groans and then moans when he grinds again.

“If you cum in your pants, that’s worth like three whole wins for me!”

“ _Hoshiumi_!”

“Yeah. Cry my name all you want to, but you’re still gonna cum in your pants. Do I get you that hard?” he teases, voice lowering as he gives one especially hard thrust of his hips.

Hinata wants to scream “ _Yes_ ,” but once again, the whole dignity thing. He opts for gritting his teeth and shoving his hips up right back. It almost knocks Hoshiumi off-balance, and he finds he likes that desperate, held-back grunt he releases through gritted teeth.

“Hey. Hey, take ’em off. Let’s see who’s harder. Bet it’s you.”

Yeah, Hoshiumi’s a cheater, but so is Hinata. He’s trapped him, knowing Hoshiumi would never back down. He grimaces at him and leans back, those delicious and dripping wet abs flexing, to thumb at his shorts.

“Not getting off top. On the count of three.”

Hinata’s fingers grip the sides of his shorts as he stares up at Hoshiumi’s face and tries not to lose this battle, even though he has every intention of winning the war.

“One… two… three!”

They both shove down and eyes bulge seeing each other’s most prized possession. Holy shit. Hinata wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but not how utterly red and weeping Hoshiumi is. He’s thicker than he thought and deliciously smooth. He wants it in him right now. His mouth? His ass? His ears? He doesn’t know. He’s short circuiting.

He almost forgets his plan before Hoshiumi’s voice cracks. “Y-you might win this one. What do you think?”

Fool. Hinata never had any intentions of truly comparing, and his hand grips Hoshiumi’s cock before he can ask again, thumb pressing deep into the slit. Hoshiumi bucks, gasps, and twitches. He’s so damn hard that Hinata doesn’t need to do anything before he peels back foreskin and starts fisting him.

“Hinata! How are we supposed to c-compare now?”

Fool. Fool! He still hasn’t realized Hinata’s not even playing that game anymore. There are no rules for getting your roommate off.

He’s so hot and sticky and damn hard that Hinata wonders if it can give him a concussion if he riles Hoshiumi up enough to throat fuck him.

Does he want his roommate’s hard-as-rocks cock to knock him unconscious? Does he want to do that? Hell _yeah_ he wants to do that. But not today. Not yet.

Hoshiumi must realize Hinata’s tricked him, because he grunts and wraps his hands around Hinata’s cock next, making his eyes roll back when quick and rough hands attempt to force the cum out of him.

And he’d win too if Hinata didn’t blurt out, “Together. Let’s see who lasts longer.”

He scoffs but scoots his body closer, slicking his wet dick against Hinata’s wet dick and now there’s two dicks rubbing against each other and Hinata wants to cry at just the sight of it.

“ _Hoshiumi-san_ ,” he exhales, toes curling.

“Don’t tell me you’re a crier when you cum?” Hoshiumi grins, hands flexing to grip both of their cocks together. Hinata shakes his head and moves a hand to join him, both of them awkwardly stroking each other, and Hinata realizes he’s a cheater and a liar when tears prick at the edges of his eyes.

“I’ve never won so many times in one day,” Hoshiumi moans next, leaning over further to press sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to him. He’s confident in his upcoming victory and he should be because Hinata’s dick is somehow _leaking cum_ and he’s seeing white spots in his vision. He’d be terrified if he wasn’t so turned on. But more than anything, he doesn’t want to lose, so he speaks Hoshiumi’s language: ego.

He licks up into Hoshiumi and nips at his bottom lip. “Kourai. Kourai you’re so damn hot.”

Hoshiumi gasps into his mouth and Hinata moans unabashedly into it. “Kourai. I want your cum so bad. I’ve wanted you for so long. I’ve masturbated to you for _soooo_ long. I’ve liked you forever. I’ve always wanted you inside of me, you know? Want you and your big, thick cock. Wanted you to take me apart. Fuck, I can’t last if it’s you. I’m _sorrrryy_.”

He's awful, so awful because Hoshiumi whimpers and buries his head into his shoulder when he feels cum splashing over his hand and shirt.

“ _Shouyou_ …”

And, naturally, Hinata cums as a winner immediately after. He can’t breathe, he’s hyperventilating, he might pass out even without Hoshiumi’s enormous dick slapping him in the face. The victory is hollow when Hoshiumi sits up and wipes tears from his cheek with his free hand, the other still tightly wrapped around both of their cocks.

“You really did cry,” he says, chuckling, although it’s cracked.

“Only cause it’s you,” Hinata croaks back.

He clicks his tongue. “Uh huh. Well, congrats on your win, saying all that nonsense really got to me.”

“I-it wasn’t. Everything I said was true, actually.” Hoshiumi stares, scrutinizing, and Hinata leans into his warm hand. “Really. I meant it,” he says, kissing the palm.

Hoshiumi gives a shaky exhale and Hinata’s heart leaps, struggling desperately somewhere at the bottom of an ocean. “I guess I could tell you some things, too.”

“Yeah?”

A grin splits his face and Hinata’s pulled down even further to a place where escape is officially impossible. “Yeah. But you’ll have to challenge me for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter post of this fic!](https://twitter.com/OfLittleGiants/status/1302003973163974657?s=20)
> 
> *Head in hands*
> 
> Oh god.... oh GOD..... SO MUCH G-RATED CONTENT FOR THE SHIPWEEK AND THEN I JUST.... *INHALE* GOOODDDDDD..... DO NOT INTERACT WITH ME..... DOn'T... DON'T TOUCH ME... DON'T LOOK... *SCREAM* A DEMON POSSESSED ME IT WASN'T ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS.... IT WASN'T ME... I DIDN'T DO IT..


End file.
